


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 15: Coffee Shop AU

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel is the best wingwoman, J2AU, Jensen is a trope, M/M, Pining, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August)Books-n-Beans had it all: his best friend, Danneel—even if Jensen did want to strangle her sometimes—an easy walk to campus, books, and coffee.And, now it had Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 15: Coffee Shop AU

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, God! I’m a trope, aren’t I?

“Yes, you are.”

Danneel gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, but all Jensen heard in her voice was mockery. She was supposed to be his best friend, his ally and wing woman, and there she was, laughing at him.

Literally, behind his back, as she stood behind him, and to his face at the same damned time.

“Remind me again why you’re my friend?” he asked.

“Because you love me,” she crooned back without a lick of doubt—or remorse. “And because you wouldn’t even have his name after all this time if it weren’t for me.”

Jensen hated when she was right. Especially, because it happened so often, and she never let him forget it. He rolled his eyes at her anyway and suffered through another patronizing pat on the shoulder for his trouble as she stepped away to flip the sign on the door to OPEN.

 _Books-n-Beans_ had been Danneel’s dream since High School, and she’d made it a reality in her typical fashion: pure determination to prove every naysayer wrong. Friends since…well…forever, Jensen had been happy to help her out. He’d loved the idea of a coffee shop bookstore—two of his favorite things all in one place. He’d never imagined he’d still be working there four years later, but then again, where else was he going to find a job so accommodating to his schedule as he worked toward his English degree.

 _Books-n-Beans_ had it all: his best friend—even if he did want to strangle her sometimes—an easy walk to campus, books, and coffee.

And, now it had _Jared_.

He’d come into the shop one Monday morning, a little over a month ago. That, not so coincidentally, was the first time Jensen had regretted Danneel’s decision _not_ to do the pretentious-big-name-chain’s name-on-the-cup thing. Jensen wouldn’t be dealing with Danneel’s gloating now.

Jensen had looked up from the register ready to take the next customer’s order and had been met by the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen in his life.

He was crazy tall, with sharp cheek bones, a broad, dimpled smile, longish chestnut hair curling out from beneath a soft white beanie hat, and the most incredible eyes—he still wasn’t sure what color they were. For one endless second, Jensen had forgotten how to speak. If the guy had noticed, he didn’t let on. He’d ordered a large hot coffee with double caramel and double chocolate, a splash of almond milk, and whipped cream, and a chocolate chip muffin. That much sugar and caffeine that early in the morning would have had Jensen vibrating for hours.

Dimples, as Jensen had immediately started calling him in his head, didn’t look like he needed anything to amp him up; he seemed quite the morning person already. He’d paid with a crumpled ten-dollar bill he’d fished out of his front pocket and dumped the ninety some-odd cents worth of change into the donation jar—Danneel paid her people so tipping wasn’t necessary.

When Jensen had stammered out a thank you and a have a nice day, something he said to every customer so there was really no excuse for him to have tripped over the words, the smile Dimples had given him stole his breath so completely, he could barely form the proper words to greet the next customer in line.

He’d managed to keep his mind on task enough not to screw up the order, but that was only because he could do this job in his sleep. He’d watched Dimples take his coffee and muffin from Danneel, envious of her easy-going manner that let her say things like, ‘Here you go, gorgeous,’ to virtual strangers of any age or gender. The way Dimples had smiled, a slight flush of color rising in his face, only made Jensen more smitten.

No way someone who looked like that was unaccustomed to receiving compliments, and yet he’d blushed? Yeah, Jensen was just _gone!_

For the next few weeks, Dimples had come in every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 7:20 AM like clockwork and ordered the same Diabetes-inducing hot coffee with a muffin. He’d smiled at Jensen and left his change in the donation jar, blushed when Danneel called him gorgeous or Dimples—Jensen never should have told her that—as she handed him his order, then taken his breakfast to one of the couches and low tables set along the back wall where he pulled out his tablet and headphones. He’d stay for an hour or so nursing his coffee and watching whatever he was watching on his tablet, then eventually leave.

No exaggeration, Jensen looked forward to those mornings, even if he never said anything more to him than, ‘Good morning.’ Danneel had tried to get him to ask his name, at least, but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if he wasn’t gay or bi or single or interested in Jensen half as much as Jensen was interested in him? With Jensen’s luck, Dimples was probably more interested in Danneel.

“Don’t be stupid,” she’d dismissed when he’d said that last part out loud. “If you won’t ask him, I will.”

Of course, Jensen hadn’t believed she’d really do it, which really _was_ stupid on his part.

Two days ago, as Dimples had sat in his usual spot against the wall and Jensen had tried not to _look_ like he was watching him in between orders for macchiatos, café mochas, and iced coffees, he stole a glance to see Danneel making her way over to where he sat. Jensen’s heart had gone up into his throat, but there was nothing he could do but watch in horror while Dimples pulled off his headphones to talk to her, smiling brightly the whole time.

When she returned behind the counter a few minutes later, she whispered in Jensen’s ear. “His name is Jared. And, no. He’s not interested in me. You’re welcome.” If Jensen could have disappeared into the floor, he’d have done it, but there was a line of customers waiting to order. He could only plaster a smile on his face and pretend he wasn’t planning her demise.

Now it was Friday, and in twenty minutes _Jared_ was going to walk through that door and come right up to Jensen to order his chocolate, caramel, and whipped cream disaster—assuming Jensen didn’t have a heart attack first and die before he arrived. He tried not to look at the clock or the door as he took orders, letting the routine carry him through the motions. He really could do this job in his sleep, so he’d lost track of the time, until…

“Good morning.” Jared stood on the other side of the counter. He was in a pale green hoodie sweatshirt and his white beanie hat, and although he was smiling, there was a nervousness to it that Jensen had never seen. He could only hope Danneel hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable the other day.

Jensen put on his most welcoming smile he could muster with his heart kicking like a caged thing in his chest. “Good morning. Your usual?”

Jared’s smile grew a bit. “Uh, yes, please. Thanks. And a cinnamon muffin?”

Jensen looked away to enter the order in the register.

“Uh, you’re Jensen, right?” Jared asked suddenly.

Jensen almost slipped and added a raspberry strudel to his order. “Yeah?”

“I’m Jared.” He handed over a twenty to pay.

“I know,” Jensen admitted as he took the bill from his hand and started to count out the change. “Danneel told me she’d asked you. She’s nosy like that.”

Jared laughed, and it was as great as his smile. “Well, I’m glad she did. It’s nice to meet you finally.”

Jensen felt his face grow warm. “You, too.” All too soon, he was handing Jared his change and ending their very brief exchange.

Jared dropped the loose change and an extra dollar into the donation jar and tucked the remaining bills into his front pocket. He started to step aside for the next customer, then stopped. “If you’re not doing anything tonight, would you like to get a drink or something?”

Jensen was definitely blushing now, and he was going to have to get Danneel some flowers and a bottle of her favorite wine; she was the best wing woman ever!

“I’d really like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
